The present technology relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and a program, in particular, for example, to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and a program enabling a user to simultaneously view a plurality of places of a plurality of scenes or the like in which the user has an interest in a single item of content.
For example, to view a scene in which the user has an interest within the content of a video, it is necessary for the user to give an instruction to reproduce that scene, that is, to give an instruction regarding the (position of the) scene which is the target of the reproduction.
To give an instruction regarding the scene which is the target of reproduction, it is necessary for the user to obtain an overview of the scenes included in the content.
As a method for the user to obtain an overview of the scenes included in the content, there is a method of displaying thumbnails of the content.
As the method of displaying thumbnails of the content, for example, there is a method of detecting switching between commercials and the main program, switching between the people and the objects reflected in the images, and the like as scene changes, and generating and displaying thumbnails in which the frames immediately after the scene changes are compressed (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-312183).